Zatch bell: New Generation:Through Muzons eyes
by anime-fanime
Summary: This is the same story a Zatch bell New generations but with a new pint of view. OF MUZON
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my second fic. You need to read my first to understand what is going on. It is the same story but from a different point of view.

Zatch bell: The next generation Through Muzon's eyes Chapter 1:Beginnings

It seems as though our so called "kind King" has decided to continue the battle, I (Muzon) thought to myself..

Yet again my father is silent. He has been silent since the anniversary of my mother and his separation between worlds. Every time this happens he never says a word for weeks. Not even to me his own son! It bothers me that I don't feel the pain he is maybe it is because of I have never met her...My mother, Sherry. 

Well I guess I am off to the hearing. I hope I am chosen. Yeah I think I will because only strong people are chosen and I am strong! Unlike the many other children. They are to loud and bothersome. They don't realize the seriousness of this matter.

I opened the door and started to exit my home knowing I might not return for a while. But then my father, Brago, said something.

"Good luck, be strong, son"  
I thought as though my ears deceived me. He had called me son. This had never happened before. After a moment of silence I exited my home. A walked along a dirt path almost knowing what was in store for me. As I walked many kids passed by me. Seeing how they are now made me think what they would become. A little boy ran up to me. He had a blue snow suit and a light blue long sleeping cap.

"Excuse me?" The boy said.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Can you lead me to the hearing? I am lost."

"Find your own way kid!" I said annoyed.

"Please!" The boy cried with tears starting to come down his face. With Me conscience bothering me. I finally shook my head in agreement. As we were walking the boy suddenly broke the silence.

"My name is Suuta! What is yours!"

"Uh um well my name is Muzon." I replied trying to smile.  
"Wow you are tall! Are you strong?"

"Um well I guess so."

"Do you think...uh if I am chosen...I can be big and strong like you?"

"Maybe..." I replied uneasy with my answer.

We arrived at the castle garden and there were tons of children there and Suuta ran off over excited. I saw a little boy holding a teddy bear and decided to sit with him. He seemed too weak to be chosen. With his bear and goofy back pack. As my mind was wandering off I noticed the kid was gone. Another child ran from the boy with the bear they call Plei. It seemed as though the puppet boy(The boy who was running) Had Plei's bag. The puppet child then lifted up a bear and the crowd laughed. What were they laughing about? But then the prince Valkare started beating up the kid who made the others laugh. An announcement then rose.

"We will not be naming the chosen ones they shall just warp with a book!" The man cried aloud.

Suddenly I and another 99 other Mamodo had books appear in front of us. Mine was black. Then I suddenly appeared in the human world. This place was nothing like I thought it would be. It seems as though the people had no clue I was different. I decided to walk along this Tannish pavement because that was what everyone else was doing. As I watched strange contraptions walk by I drifted toward the black road. As I turned around I saw Prince Valkare walking sadly. Then One of the contraptions hit me. I was sent flying at the ground. A young man then came out.

"Oh my god! I hit a kid! Is he dead!"

"Uh...I'm fine." I said to the teen.

"WHAT! You were hit by my car at 45mph how the hell are you fine?"

"I am fine don't worry!"

"I am going to drive you home okay get in the car."

I got up and got into the wretched contraption. It had a strange interior some kind of cloth. The boy looked at me with a strange face while he was turning this circle which seemed to have controlled the "car".

"So where do you live kid?"

"I don't live here."

"So where do you live?"

"In another world..." 


	2. Chapter 2: 1st battle and 2nd spell

Zatch bell New Generation:Through Muzon's eyes Chapter two: The first battle and the second spell

At Vince(Muzon's owners) House:

"So You mamodo want to become king eh! I think you can do it! Anyway how will you find your so called "Partner"?" Vince said.

"I was hoping it was you." I replied.

Vince stared at me blankly wondering if I was serious. He lifted up the book and turned through it.

"So...You think...I am your partner?"

"Yes" I said "Just see if you could read any of those words."

Vince looked through the book. Then he reached a page where it was glowing. His eyes widened, as did mine. I saw that he was sounding out the word.

"Dar...?" Vince looked at the book again and started laughing "DAREI! What kind of word is-!" he was interrupted.

A black fireball shot from My hands and broke through Vince's sliding glass door.

"Holy crap! That is so Awesome!" Vince yelled to me. "I guess that makes me your owner right?"

"Not owner!...Partner." I said Correctively.

"So where do we find these other dudes?" Vince asked me.

"They are scattered across the world. But we can easily find one."

"Ok but let's go to the casino. I am in the mood for gambling because I recently turned 21."

Vince and I went into his car and drove to the casino. Once we got there he told me to stand tall and not to look at the man. So as we passed the man he did not question our ages. 

The inside of the casino was very colorful. Most of the people their were playing either pool or cards. Then I saw a child gambling in poker. He had almost all the chips. Suddenly the boy looked at me and decided to end his poker game. He walked up to me in gleefulness.

"Where is your partner?" The boy asked

"What! You are a mamodo?" I replied. For he was about 4 foot 6 inches and four-fifths of my height.

"Yeah and I bet I could beat you! For they don't call me the Master of monopoly, Creature of the cards, Duke of the dice or-"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"What is it, Muzon?" Vince questioned me wondering what was happening.

"This kid is a Mamodo!"

"Really, then should I cast your spell?"

"Yes!" I yelled back

"Not so fast!" A man yelled. It was The gambling kid's Partner.

"Gambai!" The owner yelled.

"Good choice, Joe!" The mamodo laughed.

The boy lifted up his hands and red metal poker chips were flying out of him. They pounded against my face with such force that it knocked me back. I lifted up my arm expecting Vince to cast the spell. When I looked back he was whimpering in the corner.

"Cast it, Vince!" I cried.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" I yelled back still holding my hand in the air. The book started to glow. It was the second spell already.

"Darei!"

The blast shot from my hand at the mamodo but he had dodged it. He was to fast. How could I stop him.

"Gambaruk"

The Mamodo formed a deck in his hands and the cards were floating out. He laughed and had the cards fly toward Vince. One of the cards hit his arm.

"They are bladed!" Vince cried aloud for his arm had it stuck in him. "Time for the next spell! Darifireshu!"

Another fireball came from my hand. It hit the ground and formed a circle around the mamodo!

"What is this! Ahhh! You still can't defeat I, Ace!"

"AH!" Ace's owner, Joe, Cried.

"Darei!"

A fireball shot from my hand and hit their book. It was over. And Ace started crying...Of course.

"Let's get out of here before we are in trouble!" Vince said.

We both ran out of the casino(Which was on fire!) And across the road. I nudged Vince to continue to the park. Once we reached the park we saw three other mamodo fighting. One of the mamodo was running away.

"Cast the second spell"  
"After what we had been through, sure! DareFireshu!"

A ring of fire surrounded the one who had grown white hair. Then we cast a Darei spell and destroyed his book. The man fled but I told Vince to stop him he might be a bad person like Joe and ace

"Darefireshu!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!" I said to him.

"Because I said so!" A voice said, It was Prince Valkare.

"Fine but next time you wont be so lucky!"

As me and Vince walked away he asked "Why did you act like that?"

"Because I learned to trust no one, Today." I replied. 


End file.
